parejas disparejas amor disfuncional oO
by Amy Eat World
Summary: cuado dos personas completamente y repito COMPLETEMANTE diferentes estan destinadas a estar juntas . Jess, te adoro, 1000 grax x ayudarme con la historia
1. como un sapo lepriento y el rey arturo

TITULO: ¿Qué tanto cambiaría un moco verde por un príncipe azul no tan azul?

-----------------------------------------

Una extensa clase de alumnos babeaba sobre sus libros y pergaminos mientras un anciano profesor encorvado, que, con una voz que perecía echa específicamente para anestesiar y adormecer el cerebro, dictaba palabras que no eran captadas por casi ninguno de los alumnos presentes, al parecer relataba una historia que, de no estar formada principalmente por fechas y nombres egipcios impronunciables, hubiera sido algo interesante, pero, debido a que este no era el caso, los alumnos simplemente se limitaban a mirar con mirada vacía y estado mental de zombi al aburrido profesor de historia de la magia: el clásico y bien conocido profesor Binns

- … fue entonces cuando la tercera generación del faraón Tukun-Ramses fue destruida el año 1297 antes de cristo por la dinastía… - dictaba el encorvado profesor con su característica y aguda voz, hasta que un horrible sonido retumbó por toda la sala, erizandole los pelos a todos los presentes...

¡CRJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAJJJJJJJZZZ! VoV zzz el espantoso sonido rasgó el aula como un cuchillo, todos los alumnos despertaron de su sopor con un sobresalto que recorrió toda la sala con un escalofrío, todos (incluso el alterado profesor) voltearon en todas direcciones en busca de la causa de tan horrible ruido, la cual encontraron en cuestión de segundos…

- ¿señor Black?

Un alto y apuesto estudiante se despertó con un sobresalto, pues hasta hacía unos segundos había soltado un enorme ronquido, dormido mientras colgaba de su silla.

- ¡que, que… eh, si, si, el faraón ese, claro! ¿Decía profesor? – grito intentando recobrar la postura sin éxito, pues se veía aturdido, con el clásico almohadazo en la cara y el tarje mal puesto, una carcajada general lleno el aula.

- ¿me podría repetir lo que acabo de decir señor? u,ú

La mirada de todos los alumnos se fijo en el oji-gris, que balbuceaba tonterías en aquel momento.

- eh, de… usted estaba diciéndonos del señor ese de esa época que hizo esa cosa… - "genial, De seguro te va a reprobar el ruco aburrido, ¡si tan solo no le hubieras puesto la bomba fetida en tercero este ruco horrendo no las traería contra ti y esto no estaría pasando!...".

El chico se revolvía incomodo sobre su silla, estaba caminando en la cuerda floja en esa materia y lo sabía, no podía darse el lujo de reprobarla… pero ¿Qué caraj...? De repente sintió como alguien le pasaba un papel por debajo de la mesa, que abrió y leyó discretamente mientras se seguía revolviendo en su reducido espacio: "la caída del imperio del faraón Tukun-Ramses" – estaba hablando de la caída del imperio del faraón Tu… Tuk… Tukursamres ¿no?

- Tukun-Ramses señor – dijo molesto el profesor – y si, sin embargo creo que necesita clases particulares para mi clase señor, no había tenido un alumno tan bruto desde que la ley aprobó por un breve periodo de tiempo el ingreso de troles a la escuela… y ellos no se dormían en mis clases de hecho ¬.¬´

-oh, no volverá a suceder profesor, se lo aseguro . – prometió el chico Black con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

- ¡y yo me encargare de eso Black! a partir de la próxima semana tendrá clases particulares todos los viernes hasta que tenga un rendimiento académico normal en mi clase – chillo en profesor señalándolo amenazadoramente con su largo dedo.

Oo silencio total, mortal, absoluto… ¿castigar a Sirius Black todos los viernes hasta lograr un desempeño académico normal, si son como yo saben que el viernes no es solo un día mas ente el jueves y el sábado, si no que es un privilegiado día que la gente normal no pasa estudiando y si conocen al personaje de Sirius Black… no se ustedes, pero a mi me suena a suicidio (pom pom poooooom, ¡vamos! ¿Cómo creen que murió el profesor Binns en primer lugar, eeeh, discúlpenme, pero a mi no me termina de convencer la versión de la historia de J. K. ¬"¬, ¿Qué murio tranquilamente mientras dormía? ¡bah! ¿Cianuro en el desayuno no te suena mas familiar?).

- ¿disssculpeee? – Sirius preguntó esto con un tono dramático y exagerado poniendo una mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón.

- ya me escucho señor, para mañana le informare quien será el encargado de impartir tales clases – el señor Binns, que lo miro desafiante sin temer a su mente psicópata (¡meyito! ToT).

Sirius estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del jueves, un glorioso momento para todos, menos para los ñoños, los adictos a la escuela, los aburridos… y Sirius (Oo).

Cuando Sirius se puso de pie para salir del aula, su ya muy conocida escolta de amigos se paró junto a el, para salir y acompañarlo al gran comedor, o para evitar que se convirtiera en un homicida aprovechando que el indefenso profesor ya había bajado la guardia y se encontraba limpiando la tiza de los borradores inocentemente.

- ese ruco me las va a pegar – gruño el castigado retorciéndose las manos mientras planeaba su dulce venganza (muajajajaja oó) - ¡lo juro por la tumba de tuk san-andres!

- bueno, mucho estrés por hoy ¿no, aparte no estas tan mal en la materia, digo, hoy contestaste bien la pregunta que te hizo – opinó su amigo James (un chico no tan alto como el, delgado y de un despeinado cabello azabache, con unos ojos color avellana que engatusaban a cualquier chica que mirara fijamente.(grrrrr…miau!) – solo tienes que aprender a pronunciar porque, y no es por nada amigo, pero tu pronunciación es peor que la de mi tía Bety intentando hablar checoslobaco.

- ¿de que hablas Jimmy? ¿no fuiste tu el que me pasó la respuesta escrita en un pergamino?

- ah, que simpático, ¿me estas tomando por nerd-devora-clases-de-historia, enserio Sirius, parece que ya no me conoces mas –chillo dramáticamente dejándose caer para atrás – agarrame remus que me desmayo.

-te tengo amigo, te tengo!-ecxlamo remus siguiendole el juego…

-bueno, entonces todo el crédito es del nerd-devora-clases-de-historia del grupo de los merodeadores… ¡Remsi-pooh! o

El nombrado simplemente respondió alzando una ceja.

- Sirius, abre los ojos, yo estaba sentado hasta adelante como siempre, no pude pasarte ese pergamino ¬¬ – respondió su licántropo amigo – el que te pasó la respuesta era la persona que se sienta junto a ti en la clase, ¿no recuerdas quien se siento junto a ti hoy?

black reflexiono un segundo, pero no dio respuesta alguna.

- ¡fiu, no te esfuerces demasiado amigo, o te empezaran a salir chispas! – exclamo james con sarcasmo, haciendo un ademán de cubrirse de una bomba.

- ¿una chica de cabello negro, cola de caballo, ojos grises, lentes redondos, 47 kilos, 1.55 metros, familia muggle, llamada Amy Tompson?... ¿no te suena? – preguntó Remus dándole a su amigo unas "sutiles" pistas para ayudarlo

Efectivamente, la cabeza de Sirius comenzó a echar chispas.

- psss, mucha información, le va a explotar el cerebro – opino cauteloso James - ¿una chica que anda medio colada por ti desde segundo, que te ha pasado las ultimas 15 tareas de astronomía, que te regalo bombones el día de San Valentín, que se subió a la azotea para rescatar a tu gato? – probó James preocupado por el estado mental de su amigo, sin embargo por fin pareció ubicarla.

- ¡aaaah, ya la recuerdo! Una chaparrita a la que le decían "moco verde" en tercero ¿no? Jajajaja, si, como olvidarla! – Sirius comenzó a reírse descontroladamente hasta que la mirada de sus amigos lo obligo a callarse (algo parecido a esto : ¬..¬) (bueno, en la realidad era mucho más aterradora u.ú). - ¡Qué!...

- creo que deberías agradecerle.

- ¡vamos Remus! ¡Si es una chaparrita moco verde!

- ¡ahora!

- pero…

- ¡ya!

- pero…

- ¡Sirius Orion Black, no me obligues a enojarme u.ú!

- pero Remuuus T.T…-berrinchio sirius con cara de perrito a medio morir

- ¡pero Remus nada, ve ahora o mañana no te dare la tarea de encantamientos, señorito!

- oh pues, ya voy, ya voy – resopló testarudo dándose la vuelta muy dolido.

- ¡ya no se que hacer con el, ¡ya no hace lo que le digo ToT! – gritó el pobre Remus soltándose al llanto sobre el hombro de James.

- lo se, lo se – lo tranquilizó James con voz calmada – se llama superación intelectual… sabías que esto pasaría, cuándo se entere de que Santa Claus no existe tendremos que encontrar otra forma de someterlo.

- ¡oh James! snif, snif ToT

mientras tanto+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

- vamos Amy, deja de martirizarte – una chica de cabello castaño claro y quebrado con brillantes ojos azules intentaba animar a su desconsolada amiga - ¿solo dices que no le interesas por que no sabe tu nombre a pesar de que han estado en el mismo grupo desde hace siete años, mira niña, si te vas a estar fijando en esos detallitos nunca vas a encontrar a un hombre ü.ú

- ¿eso crees Emma? – la ya antes nombrada Amy Tompson moqueaba sobre una caja de pañuelos usados.

-¡claro que tiene razón, Amy! – la apoyó otra chica, esta con ojos verdes y flamante pelo rojo (grrrr…sexy!) (creo que ya todos están concientes de quien se trata, y si no, con todo respeto, consideren tirar la ignorancia por la borda u.ú#). – no sabes si solo es tímido, o… bueno, obviamente no lo es, pero ¡que demonios, digamos que si lo es aunque sea para que dejes de moquear y terminarte mis pañuelos ´

- ¡oh, chicas, ustedes si que me apoyan ToT! – chilló Amy conmovida - ¡por eso son mis mejores amigas!.

- bueno, bueno, pero si quieres abrazarnos primero límpiate la nariz, que perece llave del centro y esta corbata es nueva u.ú#...

- ¡chicas! – La chica Evans interrumpió con brusquedad el conmovedor momento entre sus amigas - ¡miren quien viene allí! – cuando las dos voltearon la mirada pudieron ver a nadie mas y nadie menos que el chico Sirius buscándolas con la mirada

- parece ser que viene para aquí…

- si, quizás quiere agradecerte…

- ¡EEEEK! ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿viene para acá? – Amy comenzó a dar saltitos sobre su lugar, sacudiendo las manos con desesperación - ¿Qué debo hacer?.

Lily saco de su bolso un inhalador con dibujos de Pokemón y se lo puso en la boca a Amy, que respiró con profundidad, mientras Emma le daba sus mejores consejos…

- esta bien, no entres en pánico, es solo el hombre de tus sueños que viene a hablarte por primera vez, el don Juan numero uno de la escuela, sueño platónico de la mayoría de las chicas del colegio, el chico mas buenote que existe, el amo y señor de los corazones rotos, es muy simple… solo invítalo a salir – le aconsejó su fiel amiga.

- ¿¡QUEEE? – Amy le arrebató salvajemente el inhalador a Lily y se lo metió a la boca como si quisiera tragárselo – cjjjjj…. Cjjjjj…. ¡CJJJJJJ! – (¡Lucke! ¡I´m your father!) - ¡CJJJJJJ! – la pobre chica parecía querer drogarse con el dichoso inhalador.

- ¡vasta Amy! – Emma le quitó el inhalador antes de que su amiga muriera asfixiada.

- ¡Emma, necesito eso para sobrevivir!

- ¡sssh! Calla y escucha, lo único que necesitas hacer es verte sexy e invitarlo a algún lugar divertido – le aconsejo rápidamente Lily mientras le acomodaba la túnica a su amiga, Sirius tenía dificultades para pasar a trabes de una pequeña multitud de Ravens que acababa de salir de un aula.

- ¿s-sexy? ¿sexy, como?.

- ¿recuerdas la película esa de "a los trece" que vimos el otro día? – Amy asintió aceleradamente con la cabeza – pues como la suripanta esa. – le explico brevemente a su amiga mientras le peinaba el cabello.

- ¿como la drogadicta esa que se vestía con mini-trapos robados y arruinó su vida por la otra chava drogadicta?

- esa mero – Emma se metió en la conversación repentinamente y le desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa a si amiga – solo junta los brazos para enseñar el escote, si esta viendo para abajo ¡misión cumplida! Lo tendrás a tus pies

- si, también levanta la cabeza…

- muérdete los labios…

- sexy, recuérdalo

- abre un poco las piernas…

- relájate y habla sensual

- pero no mucho para que no parezcas desinteresada

- pero lo suficiente como para q parezcas interesante

- pon tus manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón…

- pero junta los brazos…

Todos estos consejos se los dijeron a una velocidad promedio de 10 palabras por segundo, pero yo, ya ven como soy buena, se los pase en cámara lenta .

- bien, bien, de acuerdo, ¿Cómo me veo? – dijo Amy rascándose su desgreñada cabeza y con sus gafas torcidas, sus amigas la miraron con una ceja arqueada.

- bueno, podrías estar peor… n.ñ

En ese momento Amy sintió como alguien le tocaba la espala, al ver a sus amigas sonreír picaronas respiró hondo y se dio la vuelta. Si, allí, frente a ella estaba Sirius Black en persona, con su magnifico porte, su bellísimo cabello azulado enmarcando su bellísimo rostro y sus profundos ojos grises con un toque azulado, si solo hubiera palabras para describir la perfección de sus facciones, la gracia de cada uno de sus movimientos y de su…

- ejem, Amy… Black te ha hecho una pregunta – carraspeó Lily viendo al techo, con un susurro discreto, como si no quisiera que Sirius la escuchara, Amy salio de su estado mental zombi.

- ¿ah?

- que si tu eres Amy Tompson

La chica iba a contestar cuando Emma interrumpió bruscamente.

- bueno, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer, pero nos veremos después, los dejamos chicos – dicho esto agarro a Lily del brazo y, prácticamente se la llevo arrastrando entre la multitud, sin embargo no lo suficientemente rápido como para que la pareja dispareja pudiera escuchar su no muy adecuado comentario: "¡espérate Emma, quiero ver si Amy liga galán!", a Amy poco le falto para parar a un grupo de Huffies que la confundieron con un semáforo.

- ¿Amy Tompson? – preguntó Sirius ignorando el comentario.

- s-si – tartamudeo Amy nerviosa, mientras todos los consejos de sus amigas le venían a la mente: separa las piernas, junta los brazos, pon tus manos en las bolsas del pantalón trasero, imita a la suripanta de la película "a los trece", muérdete los labios… probablemente eran buenos consejos, sin embargo el ponerlos todos a prueba al mismo tiempo no era buena idea, imagínense a un gusano son sal… ahora imagínense a Amy intentando imitar a uno de esos repugnantes gargajos vivientes frente a Sirius Black (a unos metros de distancia escondidas entre la multitud- Lily: ¿Qué esta haciendo? Ö.Ö Emma: parece que se esta retorciendo oO, Lily: pásame las palomitas °vv° Emma: eres una gorda ¬¬).

- eeer, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado Sirius al ver a su extraña compañera.

"relajate y habla sensual, pero no mucho o parecerás desinteresada pero lo suficiente para parecer interesante"… ¿que chingaos se suponía que significaba eso ö..Ó?.

- si, claro – Amy hablo como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Eeeh, claro, solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hoy…

Ooh, no hay de que

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, (¡oh, no! ¡silencio incomodo o,O!) (Emma, para ella misma: ¡di algo tarada "ÓO"!).

- y… pues – "invítalo a algún lugar divertido" – estooo… estaba pensando si tal ves te gustaría – un lugar divertido… un lugar divertido… - esteee… estudiar en la biblioteca, ya se que no estas muy bien en historia y yo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría… - Amy se calló de repente al ver la expresión del chico Black (como esta: Ó¬Ö´), entonces intento desesperadamente arreglar el daño - … porque… eeer… ya ves, que te puede tocar tomar clases con cualquiera y yo creo que a mi no me importaría… ya sabes, salir y hacer algo divertido, por que… yo… yo soy muy divertida, ¡si, ese es mi segundo nombre, ¡jajaja! Amy "diversión" Tompson alias la amiga-diversión, ¡al demonio con la escuela y la historia! – Srius la vio como si se tratara de una loca, sin embargo, ella se rehusó a borrar su sonrisa forzada hasta que el semblante de Sirius se hablado un tanto.

"pobre moca verde, no tiene ni idea u.ú´" pensó Srius viendo la ilusa cara de su compañera "pero, por otro lado podría tomar provecho de la situación ¬¬".

- si, claro, creo que me encantaría estudiar con tigo Tompson… ¿o debería llamarte amiga diversión? – Sirius le guiño a Amy el ojo seductoramente, y la chica reacciono como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estomago (cara de Amy,).

- ¿enserio? – cuando Amy habló parecía que se había tragado un globo lleno de helio QQ.

- si, ¿por que no, después de todo eres Amy "diversión" Tompson ¿no? – dicho esto el chico se dio la vuelta para irse, dejando a una muy aturdida Amy, que no sabía ni que onda con su vida.

- ¿Qué te invitó a salir el tipo Black? – chilló Lily con voz de trueno - ¡niña, que estas loca! – su voz era de preocupación, y no de ánimo como Amy lo había pensado.

- p-pero… ¿no te da gusto Lil? ;;

- si Lily, el hombre más codiciado de la escuela entera acaba de invitar a salir a nuestra mejor amiga, ¿no te mueres del gusto? – Emma saltaba del gusto, sosteniendo una caja de clinex por si su amiga se soltaba a llorar de nuevo de la emoción.

Ejem, para los que llegaron tarde, les escribiré de nuevo lo sucedido U.U:

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK ADMITIO SALIR CON MIGO! – Amy grito entre lagrimas a sus amigas mientras se les lanzaba a los brazos a ambas - snif, snif ¡es el día mas feliz de mi vida ToT!

¿Orta repetición de lo sucedido? ¿no?... Me lo imagine U.Ú

Lily no dijo nada por un rato, si no que se quedó mirando a su amiga con preocupación…

- mas bien se muere de envidia – dijo Emma enojada al ver la expresión de su amiga - ¡vamos Lil, tu sabes que Amy va colada por el chico Black desde primero! Por una sola ves en su vida que le pase algo mejor a ella que a ti no es motivo de drama U.Ü#.

- ¡No es envidia Em! – soltó repentinamente Lily, como si le ofendiera la simple idea. - ¿Qué pasa Amy? – su amiga se había puesto a llorar, pero ahora de tristeza.

- nada, es solo q es muy triste que no te de gusto por mi… ya sabes, por que no tengo mucha suerte con los chicos y eso ;; …

- mira wapa, ese tipo es un don Juan, un mujeriego, me preocupa que te valla a hacer algo – a Amy le temblaron los labios TT – o bueno, que demonios, si me alegro por ti, dame un abrazo guapísima o

abrazo de Barney (¡aaaaaw, que alguien toce violines por favor ToT!).

- bueno, si terminaron de chillar las dos… - interrumpió Emma con impaciencia - ¿a que lugar piensan salir?

Ambas miraban a Amy con ojos de búho con exceso de cafeína (O.O).

¡es cierto! ¿a algún lugar exótico?

¿o divertido?

¿o interesante?

¿o emocionante?

Los ojos de búho cafeinomano no dejaban de verla con atención.

- pueees… no exactamente – (O O) – en realidad yo… esto… me ofrecí a ayudarlo a estudiar historia ´.

Rápidamente la mirada de búho de sus amigas se convirtió en cara de maniatica-incredu-psicópata (oO).

- ¿invitaste a Sirius Black a estudiar historia? – el hecho de que, aparte de eso el chico hubiera aceptado, era más difícil de creer que las historias ridículas que te cuentan los padres a una corta edad (tipo: comete las zanahorias y veras a trabes de las paredes ¬¬, ¡si chucha, y si comes las espinacas te vuelves Popeye el marino!)

- bueno, le prometí que no me importaría salir a algún lugar divertido si aceptaba .

De repente todo encajó como la pieza final de un rompecabezas… ¡el muy descarado la quería para poder salir los viernes ¬¬, ya se enteraría en tipo ese si la ingenua Amy se enteraba de su desgracia U.Ú#...

- eer… Amy, ¿no crees que el que Black haya aceptado salir con tigo bajo esas circunstancias es algo… estooo… sospechoso? – Emma preguntó esto con cautela, como si en el fondo no quisiera que su amiga se enterara de que era en realidad, ella era solo el pase gratis para librarse de clases particulares de un fulano descarado (un sexy, buenote y simpático fulano descarado, con sonrisa perfecta, mirada profunda y trasero de cachetes de Quico, el del chavo del ocho ¬).

- ¡claro, es un hombre misterioso n.n´ - exclamó ilusionada Amy, con cara soñadora.

- a lo que me refiero es que si no piensas que tal ves solo te esta usando para… ¿librarse de la clase de historia? – Emma pensó que era hora de ser un poco más directa U.Ú

- si, lo entiendo… ¡increíble que por fin alguien quisiera pasársela bien con migo! ¿no es genial chicas o?

Lily y Emma intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación (¿quieren saber mi diagnostico de doctora profesional con doctorado en psicología, se podría decir que Amy sufría de una común enfermedad llamada ""ignorantus-suertudus", mejor conocida como la suerte del idiota: surge en un punto en la parte posterior del cerebro llamado idiotez y se da generalmente en gente con alguna clase de tara mental, que no se da cuenta de la cruda y horrible realidad que la rodea por lo que se considera gente afortunada de padecer estupidez masiva u-ü´)… bueno, como decía: Lily y Emma intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación, como diciendo: "dejémosle el ignorantus-suertudus para mañana ¿no, y le inyectamos su dosis de realidad, que ya le urge óö´"

eeem… ¡si Amy, es maravilloso, genial! - Lily dijo, esforzándose por no borrar su falsa sonrisa – de seguro te la pasaras genial mañana ¨D

¡lo se, ¡es la primera ves que salgo de fiesta! – chilló emocionada Amy, obviamente no era ningún secreto para sus amigas, pues generalmente ella se quedaba en la sala común mientras ellas salían, para recibirlas con un balde para el vomito y despertarlas con un café americano crudo. – pero… ahora que me doy cuenta, no se que haré… ¡ni siquiera se bailar! Oo – (NA: eso no es ningún problema, yo bailo como gusano con sal y disfruto de la party, baby! ). - ¡no sabré que decir, ni como actuar! ¡oh no, voy a hacer el ridículo! – tal ves Amy hubiera podido seguir con su trágico discurso de no ser por que en ese momento se atragantaba con el inhalador en la boca cjjjjjj cjjjjj - ¡chicas, tienen que ayudarme!

Sus amigas se miraron arqueado una ceja, con una sonrisa cómplice, como si hubieran estado esperando el momento en el que su amiga dijera eso…

sabíamos que nos pedirías eso tarde o temprano Amy – dijo solemne Emma – solo era cuestión de tiempo para que te des-amyzaras.

Ahora no te preocupes, que nosotras haremos el resto o

------------------------------------

Hasta aquí llegamos lectores! Q les precio? Una basura? Una perdida de tiempo? O por el contrario, una muy buena historia escrita de su amiga y fiel servidora… yo merita . En fin, quiero verlo todo escrito en mi LDV (XD me encanta decir eso!).

Como sea, una soplada del prox. Capi :

una cita terrible… no tan terrible o

Un total cambio de apariencia TT

¿alguna ves han visto a una hijita de papi en un concurso de tequila, ¡siempre hay una primera vez! O.o

¿y una asmática sin su inhalador? o

¿Una segunda cita? #o#

Una cama elástica (y no d esas mal pensados ¬¬) y… ya verán que mas Ö,Ö.

Si quieres saber los detalles nos veremos a la misma hora, en la misma pagina, en… "¿Qué tanto cambiaría un moco verde por un príncipe azul no tan azul?"

¡prometo actualizar pronto !


	2. tratamiento de belleza!

Capi 2:

A que les dije q actualizaría pronto! Si, pues yo lo que prometo lo cumplo, ya ven ´´ (uish, ya estoy como el político ese de Mardazo ¬¬) , en fin, he aquí el capitulo # 2 d mi no tan prestigiado FF D:

----------------------------------

Una cita terrible… no tan terrible

- este chicas ¿puedo preguntar un par de cosas? – Amy estaba parada muy erguida, pintada, la mitad de la cara de una manera y la otra de una forma muy diferente - ¿Por qué debo usar cinta adhesiva en mi espalda? Y ¿Por qué me maquillaron como payaso?

- aaah, Amy, Amy – suspiró Lily negando con la cabeza mientras escarbaba en una montaña de ropa (colección de Emma y Lily, claro o) – en primer lugar, no estas maquillada como payaso, solo probamos colores para ver como se ven en tu piel y en segundo, lo que tienes en la espalda no es cinta adhesiva, es una tira con cera derretida U.Ü# - explicó su amiga con poca paciencia.

- ¿y que hace en mi espalda?

- ¿bromeas¡a los hombres les atraen mas las chicas con buen porte! De esa manera te acostumbraras a no bajar la cabeza y a estar siempre derecha, como ya habrás notado, si lo haces te arrancaras todos los bellos se la espalda… ¡uuf, eso duele mas que el golpe mañanero en el dedo chiquito del pie uu'! – explicó Emma con un escalofrío.

- ¡pero tendremos que quitarlo tarde o temprano! – chilló Amy con desesperación.

- no había pensado en eso – aceptó Lily sacando su pelirroja cabeza de su montaña de ropa – pero no te preocupes Aim, ya encontraremos la forma antes de tu cita o´.

- ¡pero mi cita es mañana ToT!

- eeeh… estooo… ¿Por qué no te pruebas esto Aim? A ver como te queda – dijo Lily, mirando al techo intentando evitar la horrorizada mirada de su amiga

3 horas después

Amy estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación llorando desconsolada, rodeada de ropa arrugada, usando un zapato rojo y orto azul, agarrando en cada mano una prenda diferente y con ropa dispareja y descombinada.

- es que no entiendo por que no puedo ir simplemente de vaqueros y camisa – Chilló la pobre chica dejándose caer hacia atrás mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. – o con esa camisa tan mona que me probé hace una hora y media.

- Ninguna persona considera sexy unos vaqueros y una camisa – respondió Emma indignada – y esa camisa tan mona que te probaste no quedaba con los aretes que pensábamos ponerte U.Ú#.

- ¡ni siquiera tengo hoyos para los aretes!

- por ahora…

Amy ni siquiera tubo tiempo de reaccionar, por que Lily había salido del armario, con un aire triunfal digno del ganador de la medalla olímpica.

- ¡lo tengo! – Chilló con la voz quebrada de la emoción, mientras agitaba eufórica unas prendas delante de las narices de Amy - ¡es perfecto!

Amy estaría emocionada de no ser por dos cosas: esa que era fácil la décima vez que Lily salía gritando de su armario cargando prendas "perfectas" para ella y dos: las dos prendas juntas que Lily traía en la mano apenas juntaban medía prenda normal.

- ¿que es eso? – dijo horrorizada Amy viendo la pequeña falda blanca y la escotada ombliguera azul cielo. - ¿ropa para muñeca?

Lily y Ema rieron, aunque francamente a Amy no le divertía mucho el asunto.

- ¡es perfecto! – Coincidió Emma emocionada – Amy, la mejor arma de seducción es el elemento sorpresa, todo el mundo lo sabe

- ¡oh, y se va a sorprender! - aseguro Amy ceñuda – se va a vomitar sobre los deberes.

- ¡pruébatelo Aim! – chilló emocionada Lily dando saltitos.

- ¡ni loca!

- ¡por favor¡Hazlo por mí!

- ¡no!

- pero…

- que no!

2 minutos después

- No puedo creer que me hayan convencido – reprocho Amy indignada, ya con la suripantesca ropa puesta, porte de soldado, zapatos disparejos y la maquillada como payaso; la cruda realidad era que se veía increíblemente bien: la ombliguera hacía resaltar las curvas de su cuerpo: le hacía ver mas grande el pecho, mas plano de estomago y mas estrecha de cintura, por no mencionar que podía lucir sus increíbles piernas, Emma soltó un silbido de admiración.

- ¡niña, como funcionan las clases de airobiz!

- aeróbicx – la corrigió ceñuda Amy - y ni crean que yo de ninguna manera…

- ya déjalo Amy¡lo importante es que ya estas lista para tu cita de mañana! – cantó Lily eufórica, una ves que la ropa, el maquillaje y demas monería hubiera estado elegido, a Amy solo le quedaban un par de cosas para estar lista para mañana: aprender a actuar, bailar, caminar y hablar en un antro-discoteca mágico como el que habían planeado ir, sin embargo, como ya era bien entrada la noche y Amy tenía que descansar para "lucir con todo su esplendor" al día siguiente según Lily, solo le dieron una breve plática y consejos que tendría que recordar para mañana:

- ¿y como bailo?

- solo ponte pegadita a el chico ese Black y actua como un espagueti remojado.

- ¿Cómo actuo?

- como si todo te aburriera

- aja, pero… ¿camino normal?

- ¡no, para nada, pon los hombros para atrás y mantén la cabeza en alto.

- ok, y ¿de que hablo con la gente?

- de mas gente, y si te preguntas que si conoces a alguien, di que si lo conoces y opina puras cosas malas de esa persona, como que parece anorexica, tiene cara de sapo o lo primero que se te ocurra.

- claro, ya, pero… ¿Cómo puedo…?

- buenas noches Amy,zzzzzzjjjjaaaa v,v´ - (supongo que ya todos de habrán dado cuenta de que esa es la actitud de muchas personas, pero que una rápida plática de 10 segundos sobre ello no te permitirá tomar esa actitud ¬¬)

--------------------- al día siguiente ----------------

Como era viernes, las clases terminaron temprano, a las 2:30, Amy no había recordado que los días pasaran tan rápido, y de alguna manera deseaba que no lo hiciera, pues no recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa desde que su ultimo recital de poesía en tercero, sin embargo, la dichosa cita de estudio sería a las 9, por lo que, justo después de su última clase, Lily y Emma llevaron a Amy a su improvisado spa de belleza, donde le hicieron mascarillas de aguacate Colombiano, barro de una sofisticada tienda muggle, baños con masajes aromáticos para que brillara la piel, depilaciones con cera en piernas, panza, bigote, cejas y todos los lugares donde un pelo pudiera cortar una fantasía erótica, una sesión de cremas y maquillaje para cubrir cualquier imperfección de la piel, tratamientos para el pelo y al final, después de casi cuarto horas de spa intensivo de belleza, la maquillaron detalladamente, haciendo que su rostro retomara una perfecta forma ovalada, haciendo resaltar sus ojos con colores claros, reemplazando sus lentes por lentes de contacto y haciendo que sus labios brillaran con un hermoso color rosado que combinaba a la perfección con su piel y el ligero y bien calculado rubor de sus mejillas, para cuando terminaron todo el complejo procedimiento de belleza, Amy era una persona completamente nueva: su piel pararía perfecta, su cara era casi irreconocible, su cabello, peinado elaboradamente, brillaba como nunca y la ropa que usaba no podía favorecer mas a su cuerpo, por no mencionar que por primara ves en la vida no se veía como una enana moco verde, por que los tacones le disimulaban varios centímetros y por si eso fuera poco, el truco de la cinta de cera había funcionado a la perfección, y ya no se encorvaba como siempre solía hacerlo (por lo menos por esa noche).

Amy – Dijo solemnemente Emma, con voz quebrada al ver el completo cambio e Amy terminado – si yo fuera Leonardo Da Vinci, tú serías La Mona Lisa.

El David de Miguel Angel

O la capilla sextina de Boticelli

Ese era de Miguel Angel también idiota

Ambas se quedaron mirando embelesadas la nueva Amy, se podría decir que lo que la hacía tan hermosa, delicada e increíblemente sexy en esos momentos eran 20 kilos de maquillaje y un mínimo de 10 hechizos, sin embargo, en realidad el maquillaje que tenía no era mas que un poco de rubor en lugares específicos, sombras y brillo para labios y ojos, por otro lado, lo único que tenía era ropa que dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo y tratamientos para sacar su belleza natural.

- será mejor que te vallas Aim – le recomendó Lily mirando su reloj – estas justo a tiempo para llegar con un elegante retraso.

Amy sonrió nerviosa, recibió afectuosos abrazos de sus amigas y salió de la habitación, solo después de prometer que les contaría hasta el más mínimo detalle, de esta manera bajo las escaleras respirando profundo, ya todo estaba planeado: Amy llevaba una túnica de diario que le cubría hasta los zapatos de tacón, y una liga de cabello mágico que al ponerse parecería su estropajuda greña casposa normal, pero en cuento se la quitara su elaborado peinado retomaría su forma, también traía sus lentes que ya no eran necesarios y que planeaba quitarse después de arreglárselas para salir del colegio y salir de sus terrenos en Hogesmide donde podrían aparecerse en un lugar en Londres famoso por sus increíbles fiestas, un lugar muy popular entre la gente de séptimo, que ya tenían el permiso de ejecutar esta clase de salidas.

Conforme la chica avanzaba, practicaba en voz baja la forma de saludar, de reírse y de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera que podría tener que hacer, de esa manera, la llegada a la biblioteca la sorprendió por completo y la visión de Sirius en una de las mesas mas cercanas también, Amy se escondió tras de una de las estanterías llenas de libros¡no podía creer que en realidad estuviera pasando! Pero, ahora, en el momento de la verdad no estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo ¿y si hacía el ridículo frente a todos¿y si en la muy esperada fiesta Black la dejaba sola para ir con gente mas interesante y se quedaba plantada como una fea palmera, Amy dudó un rato, pero, después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había venido¡como podía haber sido tan estúpida, había sido una pésima idea desde el principio…

- Tompson! – una voz detrás de Amy la paralizó por completo - ¿Qué¿pensabas dejarme plantado?

- no, yo… eh… solo iba por un libro, pero creo que no lo necesitaremos ¿verdad?.

- pues crees bien niña, por que la casa de la chimenea cierra a las 9 y ya vamos tarde – le espetó impaciente el oji-gris, que ya venía con su elegante túnica, que le quedaba… er… ¿Cómo decirlo?... creo que perfecta es la palabra adecuada ñ.n

- esto… claro, pero si nos ve alguien vestidos de esta manera le dirán al profesor Binns que…

- pero eso no sucederá – respondió black mientras sacaba de su mochila una curiosa capa color plateado – por que seremos invisibles.

- ¿es eso una capa de invisibilidad? – preguntó pasmada la chica Tompson

- no se te escapa una¿verdad?.

- de acuerdo, entonces espera un segundo – dijo Amy quitándose la fachosa túnica de diario, la liga mágica y por último sus gruesos anteojos, su cambio radical pareció de sorpresa al guapo merodeador¿Por qué, por todos los cielos, usaba ropa de gordo invalido gringo teniendo esas curvas, no quería admitir lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando se metió dentro de la capa con ella y tubo que acercarse mucho para que no quedara a la vista ni el mas mínimo detalle, fue muy obvio para el que de alguna manera su corazón estaba bombeando mas sangre de lo normal. Dentro de la capa, el olor de los ochenta baños, veinte cremas y el caro y refinado perfume favorito de Emma que traía impregnados Amy llenaron todo, Sirius no pudo evitar ver un poco para abajo mientras caminaban, a sus bellas, bellísimas piernas ¡santa madre, si estaban como las de Paulina Rubio¡era el culo de Jennifer Lopez y el estomago de Christina Aguilera! Entonces intento regresar a la realidad¡no era Jennifer Lopez por mejor culo que tuviera! Era Amy Tompson alias la moca verde, con un IQ de 101, gafas de fondo de botella, pelo casposo y vieja aburrida ratona de biblioteca amante de la literatura, y el era el sex simbol de Hogwarts Sirius Black, con IQ de 92 y vividor de vidas locas, era un echo, el no tenía nada que hacer con una moca verde, llegaría a la fiesta, la dejaría botada, se la pasaría bien y fin de la historia…

Entraron a los terrenos del colegio, Amy sentía que debía de decir algo, cualquier cosa, intentar entablar una conversación o hacer un comentario…

(los pensamientos estan en letra cursiva)

- eeh, te ves muy bien Sirius -_ ¿Sirius, pero que idiota, si apenas lo conoces, ahora pensara que eres una confiada… di algo para quitarle importancia imbécil! - _… SI, eeh, te queda el negro – _si te ves como un papito mi rey, ojala te lo pusieras siempre!_

- gracias – _que mona la moca, me llamó por mi nombre, ojala que todas infundieran la misma confianza – _pero creo que me favorece mas el gris – _y a ti eso te queda maravilloso mamita, nada mas no te lo digo por que parecería un cerdo calenturiento.._

- ya - _¿siii¿y que opinas de mi, tipo? Tres horas escogiendo la ropa para este frígido, mejor me hubiera venido de pantalones para no congelarme el culo, que ni siquiera te molestas en ver ¬¬_

_Sirius: que culo mas maravilloso, no lo veas o pensara que eres un pervertido… mejor di algo inteligente._

- espero que hayas traído tu dinero por que yo solo traje para mi – _puta, eres un idiota Sirius Black, ahora pensara que no eres un caballero._

- eeh, si, traje mi propio dinero – _hum, no es como los machos que siempre quieren invitar todo, es un buen detalle n.ñ_

Al cabo de un par de minutos ambos ya estaban en la casa de la chimenea, ambos se pusieron a hacer cola para pagar los dos galeones que costaba el pellizco de polvos flu y el rentar la chimenea y la red.

- y… eeh… ¿Cómo se llama el lugar al que vamos a ir? – _que no sea el lugar ese horrible de las strippers, por favor, todo menos el lugar de las strippers… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?_

- el sexy witch – _jeje, que bien escogiste Sirius, eres un genio, le va a encantar!_

- aah, que bien – _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

- si, si quieres te invito una copa, - _ya, no eres un caballero pero no eres un tacaño, no esta tan mal, aparte¿a quien no le encanta que le inviten un trago?_

- genial, gracias _– no tomo pedazo de idiota… solo por que eres Sirius Black._

- aquí tienen – un grasiento mago que atendía les dio un par de boletos y les ofreció de un balde un pellizco de polvos flu. – chimenea seis y siete por favor.

- gracias – _a Dios, llegando va a ser mas fácil perderme de esta mocosa, espero no verla en toda la noche._

- gracias – _espero que no me deje botada, no conozco a nadie._

Dicho esto, ambos hicieron todo el choro de los polvos flu y desaparecieron tras una gigantesca llama esmeralda.

---------------------------------------------

Chan chan chaaaan¿Qué pasara, que pasara? _Ja, como si a alguien le importara! _Aquí unos soplos del próximo capitulo:

una cita terrible… no tan terrible o

Un lado oscuro! 0.0´´´

¿alguna ves han visto a una hijita de papi en un concurso de tequila¡siempre hay una primera vez! o.Ö

¿y una asmática sin su inhalador? o

¿Una segunda cita? #o#

Una cama elástica (y no d esas mal pensados ¬¬) y… ya verán que mas Ö,Ö.

Si quieres saber los detalles nos veremos a la misma hora, en la misma pagina, en… "¿Qué tanto cambiaría un moco verde por un príncipe azul no tan azul?"

¡prometo actualizar pronto !


	3. una cita terrible no tan terrible

UNA CITA TERRIBLE… NO TAN TERRIBLE

Lectores! Aquí mi nuevo capi! Espero que lo disfruten y que recuerden de que se trataba el capitulo anterior, por que lo corte justo a la mitad… lo admito, no soy buena para esto, pero como sea o.O. Jess: saludos, besos y abrasos nuña wapa!

Ambos chicos aparecieron al mismo tiempo en un moderno pub posmodernista, repleto de jóvenes magos y brujas, unos vestían elegantes y modernas túnicas, otros elegante y moderna ropa muggle común y corriente, despechugadas y suripantescas brujas atendían a los clientes cuando no orugeaban por la barra, lo que hacía tan popular aquel lugar, en cuanto apareció Sirius hubo un cambio radical en el lugar, mínimo una docena de personas se arremolino alrededor del sexy merodeador, de los cueles mas de la mitad eran chicas.

- Sirius, cariño, creíamos que no venías

- ¡amigo, que milagro! ¿Qué paso con las clases de historia?

- ya te extrañábamos guapísimo, ¿Dónde andabas escondido?

Amy se quedo echa un perchero en una esquina, ya recordaba por que odiaba tanto aquel lugar… individualmente de las orugeadoras suripantas, los borrachos y la vibra de hormonas corriendo por todo el lugar… por si fuera poco, Sirius se iba, se iba con gente mas interesante, divertida y con mas busto que ella, eso era lo que temía, hasta que una especie de luz se prendió dentro de ella, ¡no, nunca mas, se rehusaría a ser botada como un moquiento pañuelo de leproso, entonces vio como una chica tomaba a Sirius de la cintura y le decía acercándose tal ves un poco mas de lo que a Amy le hubiera perecido normal al rostro de SU merodeador por aquella noche.

- ¡Sirius! Mi merodeador favorito! ¿me invitas una copa guapo?

_Uuuf, esa pulguienta zorra se va a enterar!_

- ¡Sirius! – exclamo Amy empujando tres metros a la pobre chica de un cadejazo – creo que si te voy a aceptar una copa ahora, ¿vamos?

La gente se quedo viendo pasmada a la imponente morena, que arrastraba a Sirius a la barra.

- ¿Quién es esa morena? La han visto antes? – Amy había parecido llamar la atención de un atractivo chico que había visto toda le escena.

- no, creo que es nueva en la escuela, no la había visto nunca…

Al otro lado del pub

- de acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres Tompson? – Pregunto Sirius a Amy, que no tenía idea de lo que servían en ese lugar y no tenía idea de ninguna clase de tragos en general…

- eeeeh, ¿Qué tienen sin alcohol? - la camarera casi se atraganta con el palillo que tenía en la boca

- ¿discúlpame, cariño?

- eeeh, esto, ¿Por qué no pides por mi Sirius? Yo no vengo aquí muy seguido jeje

- dos wiskeys de fuego, por favor Wendy, pero de 1687 para adelante, las generaciones posteriores no son tan buenas – dijo viendo maliciosamente a Amy – dobles por favor.

- enseguida Sirius- dijo y desaprecio tras la barra

- ¿esta bien, Tompson?

- eeh, hum, creo que si – chilló Amy aturdida, en ese momento apareció un grupo de chicas.

- ¡Siriusin, cariño, ¿con quien bienes? – preguntó intensamente una de ellas plantándole un beso en cada mejilla.

- Cris, ella es Ale Tompson, una compañera de la escuela – respondió el oji-gris presentándolas, Amy intento reprimir una mueca de indignación al escuchar su falso nombre.

- ¡Hola, encantada! Soy Christine Angus, eres de Hogwarts ¿no? ¿de que casa?

- sus tragos – interrumpió la camarera poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

- eeh, de Griffindor

- ¡genial! Yo era una Huffie, aquí mi amiga Trish era Slithering y Carrie era Griffindor como tu, como ves somos muy internacionales… oye ¿es eso un wiskey de fuego doble? ¡Niña, que valór! – chilló la simpática ex alumna señalando pasmada su trago – mi prima le basto con uno para ver gnomos bailarines, pero bueno, tu sabrás lo que haces ¿verdad? Jaja.

- oye, ¿conoces a Ian Marsh? – le pregunto una de las chicas, Amy recordó el consejo que le había dado Lily la noche pasada, no, no lo conocía, pero ¿Qué mas daba?

- eeh, si, claro, parace un… eeh… mapache – respondió poniendo una dizque actitud de "soy interesante y por eso todo me aburre".

- es mi hermano

Amy se atraganto con el trago que estaba intentando probar.

- jajajaja, era broma! Deberías ver tu cara, jajaja!

La afligida fingió de mala gana una risa y se tomó de un trago el caballito de wiskey como había visto en algunas películas, era lo mismo meterse una barita hasta la garganta y decir un hechizo de fuego, pero, como una macha no dijo ni pio, por afuera se veía normal, pero por adentro se retorcía en agonía y se mordía la lengua lo mas fuerte que podía, todos la veían boquiabiertos, Sirius no podía creérselo, y la pobre chica hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no tirarse a chillar.

- fiu, te tomaste de un trago un wiskey doble de fuego! Y ni hiciste ningún gesto! Has escuchado de las rondes triples de wiskey? Mira, son mas comunes de lo que crees, la casa pone 10 de estos, y entre dos personas ven si se pueden tomar 5 cada una, el primero que se rinde paga los tragos y si los dos se los terminan la casa invita, claro, casi nadie se los termina, ¿te gustaría echarte uno con Trish? Es muy buena, pero tu… - la chica soltó un silbido de aprobación.

Amy entendió lo suficiente como para saber que le estaban ofreciendo 5 bichos mas de esos, dudó un poco, vio a Chris, después a Trish que le sonreía para animarla, después a Sirius, después el caballito vacío de wiskey y después de nuevo a Sirius, ¿Qué demonios, ¿Qué no estaba allí para divertirse?.

- si, ¿Por qué no? – _yo te dire por que no idiota, tomate uno de estos mas y renuncio, Tu conciencia, tu cerebro, tu estomago y tu sentido común, así que piénsatelo mejor Amy Emilane Yamal Tomps…_

- ¿enserio? ¡genial! – Chris se subió a una mesa y, agitando los brazos grito a toda alma oyente - ¡AQUÍ MIS AMIGAS SE VAN A ECHAR UNA RONDA DE WISKEY DE FUEGO DOBLE! – lo próximo de lo que Amy se entero fue de que estaba rodeada de personas, muchas personas, sentada en una mesa frente a la dichosa chica Trish, con 10 caballitos repletos de ardiente liquido alcohólico, como diciendole "con nosotros te vas a enterar morenita… ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA!" entonces le entro el pánico, busco a Sirius con la mirada, que intentaba acercarse a ella pasando entre la arremolinada multitud, no pudo oírlo, pero pudo leer sus labios: "¿¡que estas haciendo?", Amy solo se encogió de hombros, en realidad no lo sabía, y no podía detenerse a pensar es ello, el ruido la aturdía mas de lo que ya estaba

- 10 a Trish

- 5 a la morena

- 15 a que alguna termina en el hospital

- 10 a la Griffin

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – la voz de Sirius retumbo en su oído – vas a salir arrastrándote Tompson, te lo digo yo - la chica no respondió, no se le venía nada a la mente.

- empiezas – le dijo la chica Chris al oído, no quedaba otro remedio, tomo el enorme trago de ese repugnante elixir y sintió de nuevo ese horrible ardor en la garganta, intento disimularlo, pero no pudo evitar toser un poco… nada mal para ser su primera ves, la gente aplaudió emocionada ahora era el turno de Trish, que le dio el enorme trago, serró los ojos fuertemente hasta que se pasó el efecto y se incorporo, hubo mas aplausos, su turno de nuevo, afortunadamente, los llamativos y brillantes colores que resplandecían a su alrededor ayudaron a distraer el fuego que corría por su garganta, mas aplausos, los primeros dos fueron fáciles, pero el tercero…

- cuajjj caj, cof cof – Amy sentía como si le estuvieran zacateado con un estropajo su pobre garganta chamuscada, alguien le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y le ofreció un baso de agua, el cual se termino de un trago, era un apuesto chico que, si no le fallaba su aturdida memoria, era un chico de séptimo de Ravenclow que se llamaba Malcom Terrens.

- ¡animo, Ale ¿no? – Amy estaba tan aturdida que no pudo responderle: "Amy, imbécil" - si te anima un poco, te aposte 5 galeones guapa, de todas maneras yo creo que Trish ya tocó fondo – cuando Amy volteo, vio, en lugar de la cabeza de la chica, sus dos piernas, el resto ya estaba debajo de la mesa, ella estuvo a fa de correr la misma suerte, pero el apuesto chico la ayudo a incorporarse. – mis 5 galeones, los quiero de vuelta Ale.

La niña hubiera respondido algo si no hubiera estado que ya estaba que veía enanitos verdes, elefantes rosas y Sirius feos (eso si ya esa horrible 0.o´), tomo el ultimo trago, no sabía cual de los 3 tomarse, así que se decidió por el del centro y se lo tomó de un trago… falló por como un metro de su cara mínimo, el contenido del real fue a estrellarse a la cara de Sirius.

- ¡uuuupsis! – dijo tomando el otro caballito, afortunadamente ese si dio en el blanco, se lo tomo de un trago y se fue para atrás, había ganado, no sabía si estaba mas feliz que borracha, estaba en los brazos de Sirius, que la agarraba para que no se fuera de morros al suelo, había ganado mucho dinero y tenía una excusa para comportarse como descerebrada el resto de la noche, los gnomos saltarines parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien.

- ¡me vas a dejar verde Tompson! – chilló Sirius poniéndola de pie.

- ¿verdde? ¿Por qué no rossa o azzul o morabo o rossa? Tu hablas musho siri-boy, vamos a bailar – chillo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándolo a la abarrotada pista de baile, "ponte pagadita a el chico black y muévete como un espagueti remojado ¿Qué carazos significaba eso?" El espagueti remojado sabía horrible, a nadie le gustaba, mejor intentaba imitar a laguna de las strippers que bailaban en la barra, lo peor era que le salía muy bien a la chica, no tardo mucho en que la gente volteara a ver a la extravagante y misteriosa chica nueva, que usaba de tubo de table dance a un aturdido Sirius que no sabía como actuar ante esa situación, ¡que sabor! ¡que ritmo! Esa chica era definitivamente el alma de las fiestas, ¿han escuchado de los talentos que uno descubre estando borracho? Pues Amy había descubierto el suyo: hablaba con todo el mundo, bromeaba, se reía hasta caerse al suelo y la gente se reía con ella, bailaba como alguna de las bailarinas exóticas del pub y dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, era ingeniosa, extrovertida, divertida, intensa, sexy… en pocas palabras, era el sueño de todo hombre, así pasaron las horas, y, poco a poco, el pub fue quedando vacío, no era de los que permanecían abiertos hasta las 8 de la mañana, pero, si se zamparon sus buenas 6 horas de peda y fiesta, a las 4 ya solo quedaban Trish, Carrie, Chris, Amy, Sirius y otras cuantas pocas personas, la mayoría de las cuales eran borrachitos dormidos en las barras con botellas de alcohol barato, el resto de las personas, o se habían ido a casa a dormir o se habían ido a otros lugares con mas ambiente a esas horas de la mañana. Los protagonistas de la historia habían tenido unos buenos ratos platicando juntos…

- ¿y ustedess nunca vieron Pokemón? ¿pero que digoo? ¡claro que no! pues deberían ver al bisho ese de Picashu, es como un ornitorrinco amarillo, pero ssin la cola, el pico las aletas y el peloo… o pensándolo bien no era como un ornitorrincoo, era cono una rata mugrienta ammarilla, pero sin lo mugrienta… ahh los tiempos aquellos de Pokemón… - chilló Amy nostálgica.

- yo nunca vi Pokemón… pero una ves vi unoss cuentoss capituloss de una serie Muggle buenisima… han escushado hablar de los Pitufos… ese cabrón de Gargamel siempre andaba casando a esos pobres gnomillos… Dioss bendiga a Papa Pitifo… ¡salud Papa Pituffoo!

- ¡saludd! – chillaron Trish y Amy que, junto con Chris, de las cueles ninguna estaba muy bien del todo, Sirius por otro lado no parecía estar pasándosela tan bien.

- Tompson, ya me aburrí, deja ese baso de cuba y larguémonos – reprocho en merodeador con amargura, que, junto con la chica Carry (la única sobria del grupo) comían el maní de un mugriento plato.

,.-°°-., una hora después °-.,.-°

Amy tocó fondo y decidió que esa era una hora adecuada para irse con dignidad, de esa manera se despidió lo mas pomposamente que su ebrio cerebro le permitió de sus nuevas amigas.

- Shiriuss, tengo shueñito, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a domi? – era increíble como no se le había terminado de bajar lo que había tomado hace tantas horas, claro que había encontrado el tiempo para tomar una que otra copa para poder mantener fresco su divertido y mil veces mas interesante lado oscuro – shicass, yo creo que el galán y yo nos marshamoss, pero noss vemos la proxima vess que salgga… ¡ahsta nunca entonsses, shicass!

- ashta luego, adiós, noss vemos ToT!

Amy tomo a Sirius del cuello de la camisa y tiro de el hasta las chimeneas como un perrito de exhibición, el pobre merodeador se despidió como pudo de las chicas y detuvo a su ebria amiga antes de que intentara viajar por la peligrosa red flu.

- Tompson, no puedo dejar que viajes de esta manera, vas a terminar en solo tu borrachez sabe donde, nos vamos caminando.

- de que halass, shi puebo halbar perfpsectamentee – dijó empujando a Sirius con una mano - ¿Cómo she llambra la eshcuela?

- vas a terminar en Alaska niña, caminamos, para empezar no vas a ir a ningún lado con eso, no son polvos flu, es solo ceniza de cigarro que tomaste del cenicero de la mesa.

- bueno jjenio, ¿Qué shujieres entonshess?

- ¡que caminemos, Tompson, caminar! ¿te suena? – gritó exasperado el pobre merodeador.

- ¡ah, por favor tipíjo! ¡ssi no shaves ni donbe estamos!

- vengo todas las semanas Tompson ¡todos los viernes! – dijo al borde de la histeria tomando a la aturdida chica del brazo y arrastrándola hacia una puerta negra en una esquina del local, donde una agotada bruja atendía a un par de chicos que se cooperaban entre ellos para no caerse al piso.

- lugar – pregunto exhausta.

- callejjon Dia… Daggo…

- callejón Diangon, 1 galeon por persona por favor – refunfuño la bruja acariciándose la cien con impaciencia – aquí tienen la llave, por favor deposítenla en la canastilla antes de serrar la puerta – ¿A dónde Sirius? – preguntó la bruja ceñuda.

- Hogsmide, por favor Andy –pidió Sirius sacando un par de monedas del enorme saco de oro, plata y bronce que había ganado Amy atiborrándose de alcohol, después volteo a ver de reojo a Amy, que se tropezó con su propio tacón y se atacó de risas en el suelo – y de prisa, por favor.

La mujer que los atendía sacó un llavero repleto de decenas y mas decenas de llaves, de las cueles sacó solo una y se la entregó a Sirius.

- déjenla en la canastilla antes de serrar la puerta Sirius – repitió exhausta.

- ¿tuu vivess aquí?

- no Tompson, ella no vive aquí, déjala y larguémonos – chilló el merodeador tomándola de un brazo y arrastrándola hacia la misteriosa puerta negra, acto seguido: Sirius introduce la llave, abre la puerta y las alegres casas de Hogsmide aparecieron junto a ellos.

- ¡woa!... puess que mal que no vivesh aquí… porque sseríamos veshinas…

- si, me lo han dicho muchas veces – respondió la bruja apagada

- vamos Tompson ¡por favor! – chillo el agobiado tirando de la chica hasta pasarla del otro lado de la puerta.

- shin empujar galán! – chilló Amy dándole con su bolso en la mano. – es Zara la camisa, zoquete! – dijo señalando una etiqueta en el cuello de la camisa que decía "Suburbia", Sirius solo se cubrió la cara con las manos, podría parecer que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero debajo de sus manos reprimía enormes carcajadas.

Ambos emprendieron su viaje por el pintoresco pueblo que dormía pacíficamente en esos momentos.

- ¡MIRA SIRIUS! – gritó histérica Amy señalando unas sombras en algún rincón del pueblo.

- ¿QUE, QUE ES? – se sobresaltó el pobre hombre como si alguien los estuviera atacando.

- ¡la feria! – chilló excitada la niña Tompson señalando la recién establecida feria - ¡WEEE! – gritó mientras corría tambaleándose en dirección a un carrusel de dragones.

- ¡Tompson, espera! – le pidió Sirius corriendo tras de ella para evitar que se tirara de boca al empedrado suelo.

- no recueddo cuando fue la ultima vess que me subí a uno de estoss – chilló exitada Amy mientras se montaba a la brillante estatua de un dragón miniatura – ven Sirius! Hace cuanto que no te montabas a un bola de fuego chino en una feria a las 6:30 de la mañana!

- anda Tompson, baja de allí ahora mismo –ordeno el molesto merodeador extendiéndole una mano a la chica Tompson – ya es tarde ¡solo quiero dormir! ¿¡Por qué no me dejas dormir? – chilló exhausto el pobre moreno.

- mira – dijo seriamente Amy – si subes ahora con migo, solo un par de minutos, prometo irme inmediatamente a Hogwarts sin decir una palabra..

- Tompson, esto es ridículo…

- ¡solo un par de minutos! – insistió Amy haciendo pucheros, Sirius suspiro resignado, miro a ambos lados de la calle pera asegurarse que no hubiera testigos de la traición a su dignidad.

- de acuerdo – susurro amargamente mientras se subía junto con Amy en un dragón azul, Amy sonrió complacida – esto es entupido, ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

- por que es divertido tonto!

30 segundos después de silencio absoluto

-¿ya podemos irnos?

- ¿Por qué? Ves, ese es tu problema, nunca tomas las cosas con calma

- ¡siempre tomo las cosas con calma!

- si, claro, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima ves que simplemente te quedaste tranquilo y callado solo para relajarte?

-¿para que quería yo hacer algo como eso?

- ¿Qué para que, pfff, si no lo has intentado no espero que lo entiendas niño

-y por que no me lo explicas entonces, mujer – ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, entonces Amy titubeo

- pues, es como… como... cuando en ves de salir de fiesta te quedas a comer palomitas y ver películas con tus amigos

- ¿películas?

- bueno, como cuando simplemente te quedas un viernes en la noche a hablar con los amigos y pasar un buen rato

- lo siento, nunca ha pasado

- bueno, como cuando, en ves de besar a una chica simplemente la quieres y la ves por un largo rato – cuando Amy termino de decir esto ambos quedaron otro momento en silencio, Sirius miraba tan profundamente a Amy que esta se empezó a sentir incomoda, la chica carraspeo – eso es tomar las cosas con calma. – hubo otro largo momento de silencio, Sirius no aparto la vista de Amy ni un segundo, se acerco un tanto a su rostro, rozando con uno de sus pulgares una de las mejillas de la chica, bajando hasta llegar a sus labios, la chica respiraba agitada.

- a mi no me gusta tomar las cosas con calma – Sirius nunca sabría que fue exactamente lo que le obligo a decir esto, ni a besar a una completa moca verde sentado sobre un hosicorto sueco diseñado para niños de 5 años a las 6:30 de la mañana pero así fue de todas maneras, fue algo fugas, sin lengua, ni caricias ni ninguna monería mas que un contacto de labios de tres segundos; después se puso de pie dispuesto a rise, pero una mano lo detuvo y lo obligo a darse la vuelta…

- a mi tampoco – el merodeador no pudo responder ni una palabra, pues la morena ya estaba sellando sus labios son un beso profundo, con lengua, caricias y la monería que se les ocurra ponerle, que duro mínimo el numero anterior elevado a la potencia cúbica, para cuando ambos se separaron estaban aturdidos, Amy se mordió los labios – es tarde – susurro al oído del merodeador – será mejor que me baya – Sirius no respondió, Amy simplemente se puso de pie y rodeo al chico Black en dirección al castillo, este no se movió hasta que sintió como la atrevida chica le agarraba el trasero sin ponerse ningún limite la muy descarada, entonces si dio un respingo tremendo… ¡era increíble estar borracha!

----------------------------------------

E aquí mi 3er capi! Espero que les haya gustado! (cof cof a mi me gusto! ´) plis, espero Reviows!


End file.
